


Pooped

by NastyB



Series: I love Pirates [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Survival Situation, Sweet Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyB/pseuds/NastyB
Summary: Wire and MC go camping.Very spontaneously.
Relationships: Wire (One Piece)/Reader
Series: I love Pirates [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895437
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Pooped

The water slams high against the side of the Victoria Punk, waves as big as the mast breaking near the vessel, so close they almost catch the whole ship and drag it under. The ship itself was being tossed around by the wild waters, giving little room to breathe for the crew on board, who were working hard to stay afloat.

It had come out of nowhere. 

You and Wire had been sitting with Killer in a circle, quietly but peacefully playing poker when suddenly the sky went, click, dark. Just like that, raindrops the size of your head began to fall down and everyone broke into a frenzy when the wind picked up.

You barely even had the chance to get off deck, in fact, you didn’t. With the first impact you got thrown right across the deck and slammed into the railing, where you’ve been clinging to it ever since. By now your arms were sore with the intense effort. 

Everytime the ship tilted you had to redouble said effort though, lest you slip off the wet and slippery railing and end up in the ocean below you. With gritted teeth a groan left your busted lip, you assume the injury occured when your body made an impact with the hardwood. 

“DAMN IT!” Kidd’s voice in the background somehow soothed your frantic heart, seeing how lucky the man was, there was no way your journey could end here, right?” “GET US THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!” The man bellowed to the crew, which continued to work hard. 

Out of the corner of your eye you noticed a huge shadow covering a part of the deck, assuming another wave crashing onto it. Except for where it continued to grow until it suddenly did cover the whole ship. Despite your instincts, you crane your head back and stare with wide, panicked eyes at the  _ massive  _ wave that was threatening to break over the Victoria Punk. 

Jesus fuck in heaven- You interlock your arms with each other and squeeze your eyes shut. Barely in time before everything was under water and the tug of the ocean almost dislocated your shoulders. Despite trying to keep your mouth closed you ended up swallowing tons of sea water regardless-

Something slammed into you from behind and rammed you into the railing, making you hit your head so hard for a second your world just went straight out black. Your grip slips and when the water retreated from the deck you were dragged with it towards the end of the deck on the other side. 

When you come to you’re already threatening to go right over board, a desperate, gurgling shriek breaking from your throat before a hand wrapped right around your whole neck, barely catching you. The tug made your body wrench against said grip and breathing was impossible before you were torn sideways and pressed against a firm, soaked body. 

“Shit- What the hell are you still doing up here?!” Your gaze flickered up with teary eyes, finding Wire’s wide yet angry ones. “I- I couldn’t- the water kept pushing me around-“ God your everything hurt. Badly. 

“Fucking hell. Alright, alright. Let’s just get you under deck first for hell’s sake-“ You’re blessed with a lover that takes such good care of you. “Wrap your arms around my neck, hang on like a fucking monkey.” Doing as instructed you wrapped your legs around his midsection as much as you could as well. Squeezing your eyes shut. 

“Here we go, don’t let go.” His body broke into motion and began to struggle against the shit balance of the Victoria Punk, which was still fighting bravely against capsizing. The fact that the vessel was still above surface level was amazing to you and once this was over you’d kiss the ship. 

Good fight. 

Your tall partner began digging his heels against the deck to fight his way along the railing, lifting an arm to block an incoming barrel that shattered upon impact with the force it had acquired, splashing you both with motor oil- Wire cursed heavily and loudly, sputtering and you just buried yourself against him more. 

“Fucking Kidd and his shitty, fucking hobbies-“ He doesn’t mean it like that, he’s angry. You get it. If you were struggling this hard to protect someone only to get oil in your face you’d be mad too.

His left arm pressed against your back to keep you close, grabbing a rope connected to the mast with his right one and beginning to try and pull himself closer. Out of the corner of your eyes you spotted a familiar red as Kidd was helping Heat and Killer to tear the sail down so it would stop throwing them around. 

Good on them. You wish them luck and hope none of them would get thrown overboard- just as you thought that the world seemed to try and show you that it had you by the tits, because another wave caught the Victoria Punk, throwing both your and Wire to the deck. 

You’re separated again as Wire’s body got caught on the rope and got stuck while yours free falled right over the deck, past Killer, Kidd and Heat to then proceed to kiss the stairs. 

“Y/N?!” Heat’s voice was muffled by another wave that washed you right past them again and against the mast. You’re so dizzy it’s hard recognizing what part of the ship was under a wave and what part wasn’t. You dig your fingers into the rope coiling around the bottom of the mast and try to hang on. 

You spotted Wire’s limp body- limp body?? The man was hanging on the rope but was slowly slipping off with each wave. The massive guy wasn’t moving an inch, it was hard to tell through the heavy rain but- you let the rope go and pushed yourself off the mast to reach him.

This was bad, this was really bad! “Help! Wire’s down!” He really was. The man must have hit his head or something. You grabbed his arm and tried to tug him back to the mast but it was no use. There was no way you’d be able to heave his heavy body. 

“Hel- Hff!” You dodge a huge splinter. Fuck- “I’m here! Y/N, behind you!” You wince and spin your upper body around while clinging to Wire, finding Killer standing behind you, his hand wrapped firmly around a rope attached to the mast and holding his other hand out to you. 

Oh thank god- Rescue. You were so tired of clinging to things. So with a struggling hold on Wire you reach out for Killer, letting the rope go in favor of grabbing the Massacre Soldier. 

It ends up being your downfall. 

Suddenly your body was thrown backwards with Wire’s arm in your hold, only narrowly spotting Killer’s body posture going frigid, the howling wind turning him mute completely before you ended up in even more frigid waters.

It’s relatively quick after that, despite your struggles you felt both you and Wire getting dragged around- you can’t breathe- you can’t make it to the surface either, not with holding onto Wire- 

No matter how hard you kicked your legs, no matter how much you fought it, the ocean was a cruel master. It kept dragging you down, cold water compressed against you and your lung capacity couldn’t save you. Not that it was that much. 

You hold onto him regardless, the last sensation a numbing one as your vision finally went completely black and your consciousness gave out. 

* * *

..There’s sand in places you didn’t want it at.. Your body weakly shifted against the sand as you tried to get a bit more comfortable.. right before another cold wave gently brushed over your body. Forcing you to snap your eyes open. 

Sand. Beach. You’re laying on a beach. Why are you lying on a beach? It takes you a whole moment to even recall what happened to you. Right.. the storm.. You and Wire got thrown overboard- wait. You jerk your upper body out of the wet sand, scanning the beach. 

Wire? Where was Wire?! Everything was pain but movement had to come by somehow- despite the burning in your muscles you cramped up and began the steady climb of sitting on your ass in the wet sand, your fingers digging into it below you.

Right now you were sure there was not a single spot on you that wasn’t covered in sand. Some of it even somehow managed to get into your mouth, which you only noticed once you clenched your jaw and heard the gross crunch.

Cue spitting around for a bit before finally getting off your ass. Your eyes skimming the area but not finding anything that could indicate that.. Wire had made it. The realization that he might as well be gone- Because it didn’t look like he was anywhere to be found..

With shaky steps you began trailing alongside the beach, wobbling with each movement, feeling that you were hurt. With clenched teeth you pulled yourself together and just.. kept on. 

He’d be fine- he was so much stronger than you. Maybe he already found the others again- maybe.. maybe he was with them and they were all looking for you.. Tears stung in your eyes, your swollen face burned with each grimace. 

He was ok.. he had to be.. It couldn’t just.. end like that- after everything he said you two would do together. You didn’t even reach half of that bucket list yet- 

A touch too fast and you trip, stumbling a little before face planting into the sand, coughing and hacking, curling up despite the thought of getting back up again. You wanted to. Desperately.. 

But you were just too tired to do so. You crawled away from the water, under a bush and breathed weakly, your eyes slowly falling close again even if you tried to stay awake. It just.. it was too much. Your body was shutting down once again and before you knew it, you were asleep again.

Not that it was a restful sleep- you were haunted by what happened and it felt like every five minutes you jerked awake, Wire’s name on your lips only to realize you were alone. Completely alone. There was no one here but you..

Sometimes you felt like you were being watched, sometimes it sounded like an animal was close by, but in the long run it was impossible to properly care.. Exhaustion was spreading, no matter how much you rested and you pondered for the few, waking moments you had, whether that meant that you were dying.

Speaking of waking moments, they came less and less. The day was passing you by and you grew from unrestful to borderline unconscious. On second thought, maybe it was a concussion.. who knew? 

The moments of being awake began drifting apart so far you couldn’t remember when the last time you were actually awake, unsure whether it was you or your concussion feeding you information. 

The blue sky turned orange in evening hours, then dark when night came. You didn’t move from your spot, slowly wasting away. Unsure on whether or not you were even still alive. No amount of rest would get life back into your bones. 

You kept waking up, sure, but only because you fought to do so. By now, hours later, in the middle of the night, you wondered if the fight was even worth it. It was exhausting to try and remember why you couldn’t accept sleep in the first place.

You drifted off. 

* * *

It was warm.. comfortable, cozy.. somewhat fuzzy.. It felt like your body was being cradled, gently held in strong arms. If you didn’t know any better, you’d assume someone was talking to you.. It was faint.. muffled. Something cold touched your face, it felt like a liquid.. water..?

Didn’t matter. You drifted off again. 

Time held no meaning in your sleep. You continued to remain asleep, the constant sensation of being protected lulling you in only deeper. Dragged on and on and on. It was.. well, if you were fighting it now, it would be tough. The way it was, you just accepted the soothing feeling of warmth cradling your soul. 

But everything had to come to an end at some point- suddenly there was that wet feeling again, but this time it engulfed you from your toes all the way up to your neck and your body jerked, once, twice and awake. 

Your eyes groggily snapped open, disoriented and- surprisingly, really in water. There were hands under your arms as you were being dipped into a shallow pond, with your body hanging limply in the hold your toes were touching the bottom of it. 

“There’s a good girl, that’s right-“ It was still muffled and faint to you, dizziness making it hard to concentrate but you were lifted out of the water now, not a moment passed after you were lifted out of the water before you were being moved back and pressed against a broad chest. “There we go.. just stay with me, you’re fine.. we’re gonna be fine..” It was a bit louder, now that whoever had you was cradling you close once more, his mouth moving against the top of your head. 

“Hmmf..nhu?” Your tongue felt heavy, your jaw didn’t want to properly open. You felt numb but the longer you were awake, the more awake you got. You were still far from being able to tell what the hell was going on but the praises you got for every little twitch put something warm and soothing in the cold, scared pit of your stomach. 

There was something on your lips and without trying to protest it, you opened your mouth, squinting a little before realizing that it was water.. gently flowing into your mouth. It took you a whole minute to navigate your body enough to swallow. It was a slow endeavor but the sweet nothings and praises you got just for such a simple task made you want to drink even more. 

With water came self awareness and slowly the dizziness gave way to clarity, all the way until you could recognize big, familiar hands, or one at least. Nudging a crude bowl made out of wood at you that was filled with fresh water from the pond. 

“Nhhmm..Wire..?” With difficulty you managed to crane your head back, watched the massive body wince a little. “Thank fucking god-“ The bowl was abandoned for a second as you got squeezed into a wall of muscle. Sharp pain shot up your spine, making you groan in dismay. The man immediately relaxed his body a little again.

“Sorry, sorry.. Just- Fucking shit Y/N..” He began to ramble at you while picking the bowl of water up again, bringing it to your lips to try and get you to drink more. You were still in discomfort and you were sure you were hurt, but it didn’t matter anymore.

You were with Wire. He was fine. You were gonna be fine- Everything else could come later.. There was water on your lips again and with a happy sigh you closed your eyes and took another drink.

* * *

You didn’t know how many hours Wire spent, trying to wake you up, but by the time you woke up the man had apparently began to accept the worst, seeing how your body temperature kept dropping and your responses were basically gone at that point.

You were glad he didn’t give up on you. Wire exclaimed he wouldn’t have anyway but mentally he was preparing for the all time, worst case scenario.

The one where you didn’t make it.

In the end, all seemed to get better only. The tall man put you into a hole he found in a rock and blocked the entrance with a huge boulder, telling you he was getting food and he didn’t want to risk you getting eaten by a wild animal.

Very much appreciated- So. You hung out in this dingy hole. By your lonesome, wondering where the others were. Had they made it out of the storm alright..? What about Killer? Last time you saw him the guy was desperately trying to get to you and Wire.

The blonde must be feeling right horrid at the moment, losing not just one but two comrades to the ocean, inches away from his grip. You hoped to reassure him once you all reunited.. 

There’s noise. You flinched and looked up.. not saying anything, not even daring to call out. If it was Wire, the man would have said something after all.. But there wasn’t any verbal communication going on here, just something like footsteps coming closer. With wide eyes you kept the narrow crack in your view, not daring to peek out but looking out from where you were sitting. 

The pattern was off though, it didn’t sound like a human being was coming closer, more like, something on all fours. Stepping near your hideout and then for a bit there was silent.. but you could hear the faint sound of something sniffing the air. You averted your eyes from the crack, biting your bottom lip in worry. 

Then there was nothing, no noise, no crunching, stepping, whatever. You pressed closer into the hole and swallowed thickly, cold sweat breaking out on your back and neck as you stared at the boulder that was protecting you. Even though there was nothing indicating that you were about to have an unpleasant experience, your fight or flight senses were kicking in.

It had gone too quiet way too sudden- if the thing had left, you’d have heard it leave. Right?? So for it to just go dead silent after it had sniffed the air for food was alarming to you- 

A shadow. The tiny bit of light you got from the crack suddenly disappeared and your body froze- eyes flicking back to the crack. Just to stare into a huge, slitted pupil. Staring right at you. Every single muscle within your body tensed and with difficulty you resisted the urge to scream.

Scales- it looked like.. a giant lizard? For it to have a head this huge it should have no problems eating you whole- With a whimper you pressed deeper into the hole that kept you safe. “Oh god-“ 

And then it began ramming the boulder. Once. Twice- You shrieked and your shriek turned really fast into a hysterical scream when the boulder actually began to budge away. You’re about to be eaten- you- it’s snout pressed the boulder aside on it’s way in and suddenly you were engulfed in slimy, warm, disgusting walls. 

It  _ did  _ swallow you hole- didn’t even chew- didn’t have any teeth but you were going down it’s throat. Nope. You made yourself as big as possible. The fact that you stopped wasn’t comforting. It couldn’t breathe with you stuck in it’s throat but neither could you. You were going to die like this?? 

No. Suddenly there’s light, air and you’re dragged out of the filthy mess of a steaming corpse. “Damn it! I’m so fucking sorry- I thought the rock was heavy enough.” Wire. You clung to him but he cringed and held you at arm's length. “Water first, you smell like guts.” 

“Who’s fault is that?!” You shrieked, hitting him but cringing when spotting yourself. Blood, slime, ew. You puttered a bit, in a circle- left right? Then made a beeline for the pond from earlier only for Wire to snatch you by your neck and steer you into the opposite direction. “River’s that way. Don’t spoil our only clean source of water.”

Damn him. He was right though- So you shuffled off into that direction. 

* * *

Dinner is the lizard that tried to eat you. Once you were cleaned you had to curl up in Wire’s cloak because all of your clothes were nasty with slime and had to be washed as best as you managed.. 

So. Naked time. You were sitting in the cloak and staring blankly at the fire that was crispying up that food.

Wire was sitting next to you, his long arm wrapped easily around your form and holding you protectively close, his eyes narrowed at the fire. Both of you had been mostly silent since the lizard situation. He had decided to explain what you were working with: 

Kidd’s gun that had a single bullet left, that Wire only had because they had been playing roulette and shooting themselves in the feet. Like idiots..

His trident must have been somewhere but by now he lost it. 

When he finally spoke up, you felt like you were sitting in a frying pan.. inches away from the fire. “You need to get stronger..” He muttered, lifted his other hand to rub over his face. You said nothing but nodded quietly. He continued anyway.

“When we met.. and I took you with me.. I didn’t know what I was throwing you into as much as I thought I did.. I thought I’d just always keep you safe but we’re past that point now..”

The man mumbled, leaned to the side and gently stroked some hair out of your face. “Once we’re back with the others we’re gonna begin beefing you up a little.. just so you can hold your own.. alright?” He was uncharacteristically sweet.. 

You blinked up at him. “Yeah.. Alright.” He was right, on the spot. You knew he was.. it hurt regardless.. being so weak you became a bother to him was something you had hoped to never be. Yet, here you two were. Being a bother. 

If not for him you’d have died twice now.. who even knew, maybe thrice. Maybe he pulled you out of the ocean. The man hugged you close, lifting you into his lap and gently petting over your head. “..Catch some sleep after you ate. I’ll take first guard..” 

He said that but it was hard to find any rest, worry and fear of further injury plaguing your mind. And who knew how Wire was holding up? He seemed unhurt but the man liked to let issues fester until they were bursting out of him. 

If you couldn’t help him physically.. you’d be sure to support him in the moral and emotional regard.. His closeness made you feel safe.. but it did nothing to make you sleepy in the face of the situation. 

When the two of you ate that evening the meat turned out inedible, at least for you. It was too tough, like leather. You tried but ended up having to swallow pieces whole that Wire tore apart for you. It would have to be enough.

* * *

Both you and Wire decided the gun with the single bullet should go to you. The one with no fighting abilities whatsoever. “So.. we’re heading  _ up  _ the mountain?” Your clothes were dry again and you were sitting on Wire’s broad shoulders, holding onto his head as he was currently trekking up a steep uphill path. 

Well, ‘path’ was very generous. It was more a trail that animals had used a lot throughout the years.. The floor was covered in questionable plants, so the man told you to not touch their leaves. 

The vegetation was colorful, any color and you’d probably find it in this forest.. Wire had no issue touching them, his immune system was tough too. But he didn’t want to risk you coming into contact with the plants.

He was sure they’d make you sick at least, seeing how in a physical aspect, you really were his inferior. It didn’t matter in the end, it was safer like this for you to be this close to him anyway and of course, knowing the man he was probably just enjoying you being that close in the first place. 

He was as serious as Killer at the moment though, he barely cracked a joke. YOu could tell why.. The man only took a bit of a nap before you two headed out and on top of him climbing this mountain with you on his shoulders he was looking for food for you.

He could go a while without it and would, no doubt, be faster without you but.. he wasn’t leaving you behind anytime soon. The man had committed to the idea that he was either leaving with you or not at all..

God only knew why.

But you were grateful.

“We gotta see where the others are. From the highest point on the island we’re not just gonna have a good view but we, primarily you, are going to be safe from bigger predators. Doesn’t look like there’s anything but stone up there..” You followed his gaze and made a face.

Yeah.. it looked very dead up there. You wondered why.. Whatever, guess it didn’t matter. You just held onto him. “I love you..” You mumbled, clinging a bit tighter to his head and pressing your mouth against his cloak. He perked up a little.

“Come on.. we’re gonna be fine. Just gotta get back to the others.” He craned his head back a little to look up. You blinked back at his tired eyes. “But I love you too..” He lifted his left arm to pet your thigh gently.. right before squeezing it. “Really, right now?” You swatted at him but all you got was a shit eating grin. 

You felt lighter but noticed the fact that the man had slowed down considerably ever since this journey started. He was tired.. exhausted. You knew he was, even if he decided to not show that to you. 

You held onto him and patted his head, shoulders and neck as you tried to give him some sort of comfort. Maybe later you’d be able to convince the man to sleep if he was tired enough. Couldn’t fight without getting some rest in, right?

* * *

Those fucking plants.

The trip was longer than you thought it would be and you quickly realized that it was due to Wire’s exhaustion. The man was slowing down, gradually since having started the journey up the mountain. At some point he even had to put you back down, once there wasn’t so much suspicious vegetation that made him suspicious of poison.

So, at the moment, you were walking next to him, actually feeling like you were doing better than him by constitution.. In fact, he seemed a little pale to you in a way you had never seen him before. It made you question whether these plants had been toxic or not.

And if he got sick from them, with his incredible immune system, what would they have done to you? Who had the immune system of a butterfly. Regardless, he wasn’t doing well and you needed to figure out a way to support him. Especially now.

So, even though he told you not to, you were on the lookout for whatever shelter you could find. The man wasn’t in any condition to travel much further, the way he was dragging his feet was a dead giveaway. 

It must have been the plants, seeing how the food you had also consumed. The water hadn’t been it either.. so him protecting you had made him sick. Then again, he would have had to walk through these plants regardless but maybe he’d have taken a safer route through the treetops if not for the fact that he had to carry you. 

You felt horrible about the outcome regardless. Your gaze travelled up, looking at his face. It wasn’t a good image, pale, sweaty, his face was pulled into a slight grimace as he seemed to fight to keep it straight. Didn’t take long for him to meet your gaze. His brows furrowed. “What?”

It came out snappy and rough, he was probably reflecting on this situation.. You had been to. Since, technically, it was your fault you two were here. If not for him trying to help you, he’d be fine.

Instead he got stuck thanks to your incompetence. 

It made you think about whether or not this relationship had been a good idea.. You glanced away and winced. “Nothing.. I’m sorry..” What else could you say?

With his wavering health his mood got worse. He hadn’t been talking a lot in the first place but now he was basically silent and you were just trying to stay on his good side.

You felt bad, really bad.. but you were also growing worried he’d might abandon you on this island, now that he realized on how useless you really were outside of the bakery shop you used to own. Pastries, bread, baked goods.. that was what you were usually alright at.

Survival? Not so much-

Wire made a huff and suddenly his right leg just gave. The man grunted in surprise, barely catching himself with his arms on the rough, stoney ground below, probably cutting his palms in the process. 

It came out of nowhere, you startled and jerked back from him so you wouldn’t get hit by his mass when he fell forward. And once the moment of shock and surprise hampered away.. there was nothing but frustration and anger. At least from his side. 

“Fuck this island! God damn it!” He snarled, his back curling upwards like a cat would when defending itself. He was already fighting to get back up, which now ushered you into action. “Wire- you need to rest!” You hurried over, reaching over only for him to swat your hands away and giving you a grim glare.

“I don’t remember asking for your damn opinion.” It’s cold. It sounded very cold.. It made you flinch away from him as if he beat you. You didn’t remember him ever speaking to him like that and now that he had… it hurt a lot. A cold pit opened up in your stomach and stayed there.

The man just snarled off, to the side, and finally managed to get back on his feet. You let him be this time and just cringed a little away instead, turning to continue walking.

Having someone you cared for so deeply snap at you like that.. well, you supposed he did deserve to. This was your fault. 

_ You two were going to die here thanks to you.  _

You felt like crying for a little bit but instead it ebbed away into a feeling of numbness. You didn’t turn around again, even when the sound of his footsteps came back into range and he didn’t call out.

Both of you just kept trucking on in silence. 

* * *

It got worse. 

Wire was completely unresponsive by now. You had gotten really far though, by now no more vegetation in your way. It was easier for you to walk without having to dodge bushes and worry about getting jumped at by animals. Wire seemed to think so too, he had relaxed slightly for when you got out of the forest.

By now that relaxation was gone, replaced with the fact that he was sweating buckets and looking really pale. Not just that, but you noticed that his ankles were red and inflamed, the lower part of his thighs covered in a nasty rash that must have come from the plants.

He was definitely poisoned. By now he accepted that too, probably.. “Hhnff..” Speaking of him.. the man couldn’t go much further. His pace had slowed down so rapidly that even to you it felt like you weren’t going anywhere. You were moving at a snail's pace, every ten steps or so he would falter.

It was just a question of when until the man finally fell and would not get up again. You frowned. Ever since he snapped at you he hadn’t said anything else, it grinded your nerves. You stopped walking and looked over your shoulders with narrowed eyes.

Wire didn’t even notice, the man just huffed and crumbled a little again, pale and sickly looking. Yeah, he was at his limit. Any further and he would probably worsen whatever the hell his body was fighting off. But what could you do?

The heavy weight of the gun in your pocket made you glance down.. you completely forgot about it. You’d be fine but Wire..? He was too slow. Like this you would not make it to the top until sundown and you didn’t know whether or not he’d even hold out this long. 

You swallowed thickly and began to pick up your pace. You were putting distance between the two of you rather easily with him struggling to even properly breathe. Maybe that was the reason he was so silent. 

You were walking faster and faster, ready to just begin running when you heard a familiar voice croak behind you. “Y/N!” It sounded so weak you almost missed it but when you turned around you stared at Wire’s wide, confused eyes. His expression was slightly lost. 

“You’re.. leaving me?” He sounded unbelieving of such a thing, stumbling a bit as he began to move closer. You felt cold at the hurt that was leaking off of him. Of course he knew that you were intentionally going faster. 

“I’m gonna get to the top on my own.” You stated, colder than intended. “I’m getting help.” His face pulled into a grimace and even though you could see that he was trying to retort something, his sickness riddled mind wasn’t able to come up with a solution for this.

“Don’t.. you’ll.. get hurt.” You threw your arms up. “You’re dying!” He opened his mouth but you walked over and gave him a tiny nudge- barely anything. The action seemed fast and strong for him in his condition.

Watching the massive man stumble backwards and land on his ass just because you, out of all people, decided to push him made you believe that this was the right decision. “You-“ “It’s fine.” You cut him off. 

“I’m gonna support you.” He snarled weakly and fought to get back up but you could see he wasn’t going anywhere anymore. “There could.. be animals up there too.. Just.. because this area has none..-“ A coughing fit got him to shut up. You felt sweat building at your neck.

He was right. There could be animals up there, like, huge birds or something. But you had to do this. He was dying.. “I love you.” You stepped back, Wire tried to grab you but with a sickening ease you evaded it. “Is.. this because I snapped at you?!” His voice was hoarse, getting a bit louder. 

“I’m fucking sorry! Alright?!” He was up again and stepping closer to you. His shoulders squared and his face a grimace of disdain. “I- I was just angry at the situation, I’m not-“ “I get it!” You backed off further, not wanting to risk getting caught by him. Because sure, you could dodge. But if he managed to get a hold of you, that would be a different story.

Who knew if you’d be able to get out of his grip.

“I have to do this. I promise to come back for you!” “No! You’re gonna get hu-“ He tripped and landed on the ground, wheezing and in obvious discomfort. You just winced and resisted the urge to come to his aid. He’d catch you.

“I’ll be back soon. I love you..” And with that you turned around and began to jog up the rest of this fucking mountain. 

“Y/N! Come back here!” His sickness made his voice so weak you barely heard him, already having managed to put a bit of distance between the two of you. “Y/N!” It sounded so haunted. 

With a terrible pit in your stomach you continued on your path without turning around again, unsure whether you’d be able to stand whatever expression he was wearing. You doubted it. So you didn’t risk it. 

* * *

You were sweating. Running the first bit had been a mistake, your stamina was the fucking worst, what had you been thinking? Now you were not just sweaty but also out of breath.. at the very least, when you turned back..? You could see Wire still.

But only as a dot. You couldn’t see him move nor hear him yell any longer though. That was how far off he was. 

You felt really dumb for leaving him behind now, especially since you didn’t know if it would be worth it in the end. You were scared, all on your own. You swallowed and turned around again to continue. In any case.. it had been hours. The sun was setting. You had to continue. 

Once it was dark there’d be no way to tell if there was a ship nearby. But, from where you were, you could already see other islands. It seemed to be a cluster of some sorts..

A herd of tiny islands. You wondered if the others were looking for you.. Soon, you’d know. The tip was so close.. Maybe thirty more minutes of power walking.. You swallowed thickly, feeling thirsty and hungry. Your legs burned.. so did the rest of your body. 

You had to continue onwards though.. Time was stretching on though. It felt like an eternity since you began your lonely climb.. the tip of the mountain seeming so far away even though you came this far. 

But, alas.. you did make it in time. When you reached the top, sun was still up. It was about to go dark but not and from here you could really.. really see far. Everywhere.. It was amazing. The view was breathtaking. But.. you didn’t see your friends..

The Victoria Punk wasn’t in sight.. no matter how you turned, no matter where you looked. Your eyes began to sting as the tiny spark of hope you had was slowly evaporating. 

Then you see them. Right next to the neighbouring island. There they were, blending in with the shadow of the huge trees the island had, basically dwarfed by them. Oh god.

And here you were, without a way to contact them but the single gun in your pocket. You could try and yell but.. They weren’t too far off. You could see tiny, tiny dots that showed they were moving about. 

Barely visible but you could spot em.. 

You took the gun. Aimed it directly at the ship.. it wasn’t about hitting someone. It was about hitting anything that could show them where you were. But one, you were a shit shot, and two.. you doubted the bullet would reach that far. 

You fired anyway, the single bullet still in it. Who knew if they could even hear. You were scared.. what if they’d leave without you and Wire?

You couldn’t properly see anything. Did you hit anything? Did they hear you? Technically you should be in ear shot but.. you squinted.

Minutes dragged on.. and on a little further.. and then there was a weird, faint noise of impact. Your eyebrows went up. What was that..? You squinted a little harder and leaned forward- spotting a ball of.. something.. shoot from the other island over to yours like shot from a cannon. 

Not even towards the beach- no. It was headed straight for you! 

With a desperate shriek you stumbled off the peak and tripped immediately, rolling and hitting rock as the spot above you got shot to shit by whatever landed there. The force of it threw you further down the mountain with a terrified scream. 

Oh god- oh god- 

“Y/N?!” Familiar. Voice. Deep. Killer? You uncurled from your fetus position to blink up at the wall of a man, standing there in a bit of a crater that he created with the force of.. Oh. Kidd probably threw him. You’ve seen them do that before. He could yeet the blonde serious distances.

Now he had yeeted him over here.. The tears that stored themselves up finally began to breach, rolling down your cheeks. “K-Killer!” You couldn’t even get up as he jogged down the ledge to crouch down next to you, letting you grab his shirt desperately. “W-Wire’s hurt! He’s down there, I had no choice! He can’t walk and I needed to get-“

A broad palm is put onto your mouth. “I’ll go get him. Wait here.” Just like that. You were left behind as Killer sprinted down the path you had pointed at just mere seconds ago. You watched him, vision blurry, dizzy. Help was here. Killer would fix this. He always fixed these kinds of messes.

When you passed out you didn’t even notice it. 

* * *

You woke up next to Wire’s familiar body curled around you, cradling you closer than he had in a while. His soft snoring showed you that he was asleep. Where were you? For a moment you were disoriented, worried, panicked- only to realize you two were nestled into a familiar bed.

Yours. 

It was dark and there were more than one person breathing in the room aside from you and Wire. You swallowed thickly and looked down on yourself, checking underneath the blanket. You were covered in bandages and plasters..

“..Y/N..?” You didn’t even notice that he stopped snoring, his arm carefully pressed closer around you as Wire tugged you against him a little more. You winced and felt yourself shrink. He paused.

“...” What were you supposed to do..? “I’m.. sorry..” You just muttered quietly, having woken him, even though he needed his rest. After everything the man had to go through because of you being incompetent..

“What- Why are you apologizing..?” He muttered, already sounding slightly annoyed and confused by your antics. You just curled up on the spot and he made a weak, almost helpless noise. “..I can’t read your mind.. what’s wrong?”

Yeah.. what was wrong? You were. “I’m sorry I got us hurt.. and stuff. And for being weak.. and.. annoying..” The list went on and on in your head. Wire snapped at you, he hadn’t ever before, not like that. He usually brushed everything off with a lazy demeanor. Now he almost died.. 

How did Killer even get the two of you back to ship..? He probably stacked you and then carried you both, right? He was strong enough certainly. 

Your partner huffed softly next to you. “I.. Is this still about me snapping at you?” You swallowed thickly. Yeah..? Kind of. It made you think and come to certain realizations. Suddenly you were shifted until your body was nestled onto his directly, draped over him like a blanket. 

“Idiot.. I was in loads of pain..” You tensed up again. He pet your neck, his large palm easily covering the entirety of it. “Because of me.. I could have picked a path not riddled by colorful plants.. I just wanted to show off or whatever.. And once you’re healed up, we’ll beef you up a little..” 

You couldn’t see him well in the darkness but you could feel his lips on your forehead. “If you ever tell anyone I said this, I’ll dye your hair green, but I was just worried about you.. I love you. Alright?” You blinked.

And just like that, that cold pit in your stomach disappeared and was replaced with a warm, fuzzy sensation. You reached out to wrap your arms around his head and neck as much as you could, laying down, to nuzzle into him. Tears stinging in your eyes once more. “..I love you too.” 

“I’m so happy you guys are ok.” Haiku’s voice made both of you startle. “But can the two of you shut the fuck up? There are people trying to sleep in this room.” He sounded hoarse from sleep but he wasn’t the only one awake. 

“They had a moment there and you ruined it.” Oliver added from where his bed was. Heat yawned from his corner. “Learn to read the room-“ Wire snapped upwards so fast you almost flew off of him as he began to tear into his friends. 

“For fucks sake! Can’t you guys pretend to be unconscious for fifteen minutes?!” Haiku cackled from his bed. “And miss you being mushy? ‘If you ever tell anyone I said this-“ You’re being put on the mattress before Wire got up to walk over there and make Haiku’s life a lot more complicated.

Quickly the whole room erupted into chaos but as you sat there, comfortable, clean, warm, safe and loved…? It was just perfect. 


End file.
